


Strike the Match

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Series: Cascade Place, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's grandma comes for a visit.  AND things get complicated, as usual.<br/>This story is a sequel to Family Ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike the Match

## Strike the Match

by Blair Kennedy

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~Blair_K/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. I'm working on it.

* * *

"Well, you're coming along nicely," Doctor Siobahn Ryan said with a smile as she sat on the stool in the corner of of her office to make notations on Blair's chart." Your gunshot wound has healed nicely, your electrolytes are looking good and your heartrate is returning to its normal rhythm. Still, I wouldn't suggest you try running any marathons. Aside from all that, how are you feeling?" 

"Okay, I guess," Blair said with a sigh. "Do I still have to go to Doctor Denning?" 

"What's the matter. According to the chart, you've been making progress in understanding your disorder and how to cope with it. I see she has avoided putting you on antidepressants. That sounds favourable. Is there something going on I should know about?" Siobahn asked, pushing her glasses up to rest on her head. 

"No. I mean, well, she is your friend and everything and I don't want you to think I'm talking trash about her," Blair said sheepishly. 

"Nothing you say goes beyond these walls, Blair," Siobahn said, leaning forward. "I've been treating you for a while and I would hope you know you can trust me." 

"Promise?" 

"I promise," Siobahn said, concern etching her face. "Do you want to tell me what has happened?" 

"I was last week, after Megan was shot. I went in and Dr. Denning was acting really weird, almost like she was mad. Not just mad in general, but mad at me. We went through our session, but I could tell she wished she were anywhere else. Then, after the hypnosis session, she kept glaring at me. I know people have their bad days, but I really thought she was on the verge of going postal. So, I skipped this weeks session," Blair explained."Man, she was just plain scary." 

"I see. You don't have to continue seeing her if she is making you uncomfortable or you find you can't trust her," Siobahn said, chewing on her pen. "I'd still like for you talk to someone, though. While you have improved physically, I don't want you getting back where you were. We need to approach this psychologically as well as medically. You need to understand what brought on this latest lapse." 

"I know, it's just, I'd like to try and work this out on my own," Blair said sigh. "I've done it before and I think I can do it again." 

"How did you bring it under control before?" 

"I watched someone die." 

"Please tell me," Siobahn prodded, hoping to get some insight into the genesis of Blair's disorder. Although he had been talking to Dr. Denning, Blair was still not very forthcoming with the facts of his life prior to his association with Jim. "If you feel you can trust me, that is." 

"Her name was Raven Swift. I met her and her friend Kelly Cole during my first semester of college. I was just sixteen and the proverbial square peg. I had to prove everyday that I deserved to be there and I had no friends until I met Raven and Kelly. They were really cool and they just sort of adopted me. We were sitting in the Zeta lounge one day grousing about our professors and how life was giving us crap in general, when Raven said she knew a way to alleviate all our problems and take back control of our lives," Blair said in one breath. "I believed her, right up until the time she died." 

"So, this is how you first learned to binge and purge?" 

"Yeah. We were inseperable after that first time we did it together. We went to an all you can eat buffet and stuffed ourselves almost until we were sick. Then, back in Raven's suite, we, you know. It was really gross at first, but afterward, I did feel like I had something no one could take away. Then she died," Blair explained, thinking back to those early days. "That was our glory days." 

"How did Raven die?" Siobahn asked quietly. 

"She poisoned herself. To make herself throw up, she used a lot of Syrup of Ipecac. No one knew too much of it could poison you. Kelly went to get her one day, and there she was, dead in the bathroom," Blair said with a sigh. "I promised myself right then, I wasn't going to end up like her." 

* * *

"You made the right decision." 

"Did I Simon? I mean, this is as close as I've come to her since she got away," Jim said, pacing in Simon's office. "I've used every resource I've got, called in favour upon favour and now, I know right where she is and there's not a damned thing I can do about getting her." 

"Jim, are you trying to tell me you want to fly off to Puntas Arenas just to drag Alex back here?" Simon leaned back in his chair and wondered how he kept his sanity in a world teetering on the brink of madness. "What about Blair?" 

"He'd understand. I'd make him understand," Jim said, picking up his pace. "She's so close I can almost taste it. I've got her, Simon. After all this time, I've got her. I can't let he get away." 

"So, are you going to book a flight and head for the end of the world, leaving us behind to wonder, worry and--if necessary--pick up the pieces? Are you really this obsessed?" Simon demaned. "And what about Blair? That kid has been put through the mill recently. Are you going to fly off into the night and leave him behind?" 

"Of course not, Simon," Jim said with a shake of his head. "Blair will understand. I'd be doing this for him." 

"Really? It sounds to me like you're doing it for yourself. In fact, a lot of what you've done recently smacks of selfishness, including this lightning fast marriage to Blair," Simon said icily. 

"You're out of line, Sir," Jim growled. "You of all people should know the level of my committment to Blair. I love him. I could place the world at his feet and it wouldn't be enough to pay him back for everything he has given to me. I want to give this to him." 

"Why? So you will seem like some superman, a hero or a god? Do you think he wants you gallivanting around the world looking for the woman who very nearly punched his ticket so she can do the same to you?" Simon seethed inside. How, he wondered, can Jim even be thinking of going after Alex. "Do you think that's what Blair wants? What happens if she kills you? What will that do to him?" 

"I've thought about all that, Simon and I've made arrangements for Blair should something happen to me," Jim said coldly. "He is always foremost in my decisions and he has been since...since..." 

"Since he was almost ripped away from you before you could mend the fences that had been torn asunder in Alex's wake?" 

"Dammit, Simon! She tried to kill him. He only wanted to help her. He didn't know what she was about, but that didn't matter did it? In the end, it's always the innocent that suffer. Well, now I have a chance to balance those scales," Jim said harshly. 

"You sound like you've made a decision," Simon observed. 

"I have. I alerted the Puntas Arenas authorities to her presence. While I don't believe they can catch and keep her, she'll know I haven't given up on her and no matter where she goes, I'll find her," Jim said coldly. "Now, I'm going to go get Blair and take him home where he belongs." 

"Just be careful, Jim. There is still some looney out there taking potshots at our little Major Crime family," Simon said, settling back in his chair, relieved the storm had passed. 

"You don't have to worry about us, Simon," Jim promised, cocking his head to one side as his sensitive hearing picked up on a disturbance in the hallway and moving quickly into the bullpen. "Oh no." 

"Trouble?" Simon asked, on his feet in a second and ready for action. "What is it?" 

"Hurricane Lillian," Jim said as the brash woman burst into the Major Crimes bullpen. "What the hell is she doing here?" 

"Who is that?" Simon asked, looking over the forceful woman who had just breezed into the bullpen as if she owned it. 

"Lillian DeVil, Sandburg's grandmother," Jim said, covering his face, wishing she would magickally disappear. 

* * *

"Have you selected our newest target, Mother?" Crest Hughes asked as he walked into the parlour of the Hughes mansion and straight to the bar where he poured himself some vodka. 

"I have," Edwina Hughes said, holding up a picture with unsteady hands. "This young man is to be our next target." 

"Let's see," Crest said, taking the picture from the trembling Edwina. "He doesn't look like a cop." 

"He's not," Edwina confirmed. "Officially, he's a consultant to the department. He's also the partner, in all senses of the word, to the detective directly responsible for your father's death." 

"He looks a little nervous. I think a near miss would sufficiently shake him up," Crest said with a smile. "I love my work." 

"No, I want him dead," Edwina said, with a trembing voice. 

"Dead?" 

"That's what I said," Edwina replied. "I want Detective Ellison to feel the same pain I felt when your father was killed. Once that is done, we have other matters that require our attention." 

"What other matters?" Crest asked as he downed his vodka and walked back to the bar to pour another. 

"I just had a call from Minx. She's in town," Edwina choked out. 

"Oh my god," Crest said, dropping his glass to the bar where it shattered. 

* * *

"How did you get in here?" Jim demanded when he met Lillian outside Simon's office. 

"Why ever would I have a problem getting in here?" Lillian asked haughtily, pointing around the bullpen with the sunglasses she had just removed. 

"I put garlic at all the doors," Jim replied. 

"Ms. DeVil, I'm Captain Simon Banks," Simon said stepping between Lillian and Simon. He was just about to give Lillian his most winning smile when he noticed Rhonda, Jim, Rafe, Megan, Henri and the rest of the Major Crime bullpenners trying to stifle their laughter. "It's always a pleasure to meet one of Blair's family." 

"What did you just call me?" Lillian asked nastily. "Who's your superior?" 

"That's enough of that," Jim said, stepping between Simon and Lillian. "Just what did you hope to accomplish by coming here?" 

"I just wanted to see the den of iniquity you had my grandson mired in," Lillian replied, looking around critically, her eyes settling on Megan who was wearing her favourite pink maribou trimmed jacket. "Young woman, I just have to tell you whoever sold you that jacket was not doing you any favours." 

* * *

Blair looked at his watch as he walked along the rocky shore, enjoying the ocean breeze and the sound of the surf. He had told Jim he would meet him at Mercer's, a restaurant on the beach, for lunch. It was still early and he didn't want to call the station, preferring instead to ponder his thoughts in the open air. I don't know what it is about Dr. Denning that is setting me off. She seemed so nice. I thought maybe she could really help. But, after that hissy fit she threw last time, I don't know. Maybe she isn't seeing her therapist like she needs to? 

"Sandburg?" a voice called from the distance. "What are you doing out here?" 

Blair turned to see who had called him and grimaced when he saw Jason Voigt heading his way. Just my luck. I avoid a creepy therapist only to run into a creepy detective. Why can't I remember him? He acts like we were really buddy-buddy in school, but I don't recall him at all. He was one of Kelly's boyfriends. One of her many boyfriends, as I recall. I vaguely remember that. What I don't remember is us being anything more than passing acquaintances. This is too weird. I feel like a total crumb whenever he's around because he looks so expectant. 

"Hey man, how's it going?" Blair called as Jason walked quickly toward him. "Simon actually let you out for the day?" 

"Yeah. We've been working 'round the clock to catch whoever's been shooting at us. Simon just wants us to take some time to make sure we don't run ourselves into the ground. Megan's one tough cookie. She's all ready back in the saltmines." Jason explained. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Just taking a walk. I'm meeting Jim for lunch at Mercer's," Blair said, nodding toward the restaurant overlooking the beach. "No one's shooting at you are they?" 

"Not so far. Thanks for asking," Jason said with a smile. Well, this is the friendliest you've been since I've been here. Maybe it's because you're away from Jim. He seems to hover around you, barely letting anyone get near. However, I think I have a way of getting close. "You want to go for a drink or something?" 

"I guess. Jim ought to be here pretty soon anyway," Blair said as he led the way back to Mercer's. "So, do you have any new leads. Jim said this investigation is going nowhere fast." 

"That's the truth," Jason agreed. "It's like this person is always one step ahead of us." 

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well what Pilgrim did you rob to get that garb?" Megan asked coolly, indicating the wide white collar, cuffs and large belt buckle of Lillian's dark suit. 

"Well, at least I don't look like some cheap tart!" Lillian exclaimed, poking her glasses at Megan for emphasis. 

"No, there's nothing cheap about you. Why, you've even got Gucci bags under your eyes," Megan said with a toss of her hair. "Captain, if you need me, I'll be in operations." 

"Well, I never!" Lillian exclaimed, turning back to Jim. 

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," Jim quipped. "Now, to what grand honour do we owe this visit?" 

"Well, aside from seeing what kind of negative influence this place has exerted over my Blair, I wanted to give you this personally," Lillian said, reaching her hand inside her jacket and pulling out a sheet of paper she handed to Jim. 

"What is it?" Jim asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance as he skimmed over the letter. "Eviction notice! You can't evict me." 

"You just hide and watch, Detective. I just bought your building," Lillian said as she turned and sauntered out of the bullpen. 

"Can she do that?" Simon asked, looking over the letter. 

"Well, she's certainly old enough and mean enough to try," Jim said, feeling a headache coming on. "I've got to go get Sandburg, Simon. I can't deal with this right now." 

* * *

Well, well, it looks like our little bird has a new friend, Crest Hughes thought as he watched Blair walk out onto Mercer's terrace with Jason Voigt and sit down at a table near the stairs. I wonder if he and the detective have on of those open relationships? Look at him, sitting out there in the open. This is going to be like shooting a fish in a barrel, he thought as he centred Blair in his rifle's scope. One shot will be all it takes. No muss, no fuss and he's gone. Crap, Crest complained as his vision begin to blur. I shouldn't have had that last drink, but the thought of Minx coming to Cascade is enough send anyone on a week long drunk. That's one headache we don't need. Ah, that's better. Now, Mr. Sandburg, it's time for light's out. 

"I guess Jim's been tied up," Blair said, looking at the wall clock while he sipped at his club soda. "I left my cell phone at home. Do you have yours?" 

"No, I left it in my car," Jason said, wondering how Blair ever hooked up with Jim in the first place. Those two are so opposite. How did they even meet? Was Jim out cruising one night or did he spot Blair is some club he was staking out? Maybe Sandburg was arrested by Jim and worked out some arrangement so he wouldn't have to go to the big house? Maybe it even wasn't anything so sordid. They could have reached for the same can of LeSeure baby peas and felt sparks the moment their hands touched. "I saw a payphone inside." 

"Thanks. Be right back, man." Blair took another sip of the club soda as he rose form his seat and disappeared inside. 

"Take your time," Jason called, smiling to himself. This couldn't have worked out better if I'd planned it myself. 

Oh this I need, Crest grumbled to himself as he watched Blair walk back into Mercer's. Hmm, what's that detective's deal? I noticed him observing Blair as I did. There's just something not right about him. Now, that's interesting, Crest thought as he watched Jason. Oh, here comes Blair now. It's almost a shame to waste him. He's kind of cute. 

"Well?" Jason asked, when Blair sat back down. 

"He's on his way," Blair reported, reaching for his drink. "He'll be here in a few minutes." 

"Well then, let's finish our drinks and I'll be off," Jason suggested, picking up his beer. 

"Sure, man," Blair said, drinking the last of his club soda quickly. He sat the glass down on the table and leaned down to tie his shoelace when he heard a loud clap and felt something wet on his back. 

* * *

"What was that?" Jim asked no one in particular when he stepped out of the Tahoe he had bought when he bought the house on Willow drive, putting the old blue and white in storage. Scanning the area with his sensitive hearing, he quickly found Blair's familiar heartbeat coming from behind the restaurant. His heart is racing. Something is wrong. Jim had just started around back when he heard a loud clap from a nearby hill. Tuning into the locus of the sound, he used his sight to see what his ears heard. Sniper! Running around to Mercer's terrace, he saw Jason Voigt's lifeless body and Blair hiding under a table. Damn. Drawing his gun, Jim drew a bead on the shooter, who was aiming at him now. Oh no you don't, Jim thought as he squeezed the trigger. 

"Shit!" Crest cursed when Jim's bullet tore through his hand, knocking the gun away. Scurrying away, Crest vowed vengeance on Jim. I may not have succeeded this time, but he who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day. 

"Chief, are you all right?" Jim said, pulling Blair from under the table as curious patrons began streaming onto the terrace. "Would one of you gawkers call 911?" 

"I've got it," a woman said, pulling out her cellphone. 

"Tell them we've got officers down," Jim ordered as he pulled Blair close to him. 

"Jim?" Blair mumbled, grabbing hold of Jim's shirt front. "Am I shot again?" 

"I don't think so, Chief," Jim said as he ran his hands over Blair's body, looking for wounds. "I think he missed you. I don't find anything. Do you hurt somewhere? Come on, Chief, talk to me." 

"Jim, I don't...I can't..." Blair's head lolled against Jim's chest as the young man lost consciousness. 

"Blair! Hey, don't do this to me, Chief," Jim said, slapping at his partner's face. "Come on, Sandburg, don't do this." 

Jim held Blair close as he could while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

* * *

"This has gone far enough," Simon said as he and Jim paced the floor in the ER lobby. "I've got one detective dead and a consultant that's collapsed for no apparent reason." 

"There is a reason for Blair's collapse, Captain Banks," Dr. Ryan said as she walked up to him. "I'm afraid it's not very good news, though." 

"What do you mean?" Jim asked. "You said he wasn't shot. Does this have something to do with his bulimia?" 

"His what?" Simon asked, sounding annoyed. 

"Later, Captain, " Jim said, waving Simon off. "Doc, come on, what's wrong with him?" 

"This," Siobahn said, showing Jim and Simon a toxicology report. "A tox screen revealed evidence of flunitrazepam in his system." 

"What's that?" Simon asked, looking over the report. "Where did he get it?" 

"Flunitrazepam is the generic name for a drug called Rohypnol," Siobahn explained. 

"Rohypnol? Isn't that the date rape drug?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah, Simon. It's odourless and tasteless so the victim doesn't know he's taken it," Jim said, balling his hand into a fist. "Will he be all right?" 

"The effect will wear off in a few hours and you can take him home," Siobahn said. "Rohypnol is used to treat severe insomnia so he's out like a light." 

"If Blair's got this stuff in him, does that mean he was...?" Simon left the unthinable word hanging in the air, unable to bring himself to finish the question. 

"No. He had only just been exposed to the drug," Siobahn explained. "From what Jim told me, it was only just beginning to take affect when he got there." 

"Where did he get it though?" Simon pressed. 

"Someone had to give it to him, Sir. The only person he was with according to the people at the restaurant was Jason Voigt," Jim said, slamming his fist into his palm. "He's lucky he's dead." 

* * *

A flash of lightning and a peel of thunder woke Blair with a start. Looking around, he smiled when he saw Jim sitting on the foot of the bed, smiling back at him. It was late, or early depending on how you look at it, there was a mild storm outside that didn't even begin to match the storm inside. 

"Hi," Blair said, sitting up, smoothing his hair back out of his face. "Did you plan on sleeping any tonight?" 

"I think you've slept enough for the both of us," Jim said softly. "Besides, I like watching you sleep. You look so content. Consider it a guilty pleasure." 

"Well," Blair said with a fake yawn," if you're going to have the guilt, you might as well have the pleasure." 

Jim groaned when Blair settled back down into the bed and closed his eyes. Running his hand up Blair's leg, he heard the young man try to stifle his laughter. Give it up, Sandburg, Jim thought as continued his trek upward where he tickled Blair's ribs. 

"Oh, man, don't go there," Blair said, trying to squirm away while Jim assaulted his ribs. 

"Then sit up and talk to me," Jim said as he stopped his tickle torture. Smiling with self satisfaction, he watched as Blair sat up, eyed Jim warily. "How are you feeling?" 

"Rested," Blair quipped."I'm also a little foggy on what happened. Are you going to clue me in man?" 

"Someone apparently tried to kill you, but got Jason instead. We recovered a gun at the scene and ballistics says it's the same gun that was used to shoot at Rafe and Megan. Beyond that, there's not a lot to tell except this gun was reported stolen a month ago," Jim said, rubbing Blair's leg. 

"What about the Rohypnol?" Blair asked quietly, watching Jim closely. 

"We can talk about that later, Chief," Jim said, wanting to change the subject. 

"We can talk about it now. Tell me. I want to know," Blair ordered. 

"It was Jason. He slipped you the Rohypnol. We surmise he intended to have his way with you. Apparently he's been planning this for a while," Jim said, as he quit rubbing Blair's leg and moved to sit beside him. "Simon and I checked out his apartment. It was a veritable shrine to you. He's been watching you almost from the day he showed up in town just before that whole Alex business. All this time, he's been plotting, planning and waiting for the right moment." 

"Why do you think he was so interested in me?" Blair turned to look up at Jim who seemed a million miles away. "Jim?" 

"Because he failed the first time," Jim said quickly, wishing to God he didn't have to talk about this. "What?" Blair was dumbfounded. "The first time?" 

"He kept a journal, Blair of all his 'conquests.' You were the one that got away," Jim explained. "Back when you were in school together." 

"Oh my god," Blair said slowly, and moved closer to Jim who put a reassuring arm around him. "All this time he's been planning to ...to...I can't even say it." 

"It's all right. He can't hurt you now," Jim said, giving Blair a slight squeeze. 

"Jim, do I have the word victim spray painted on me or something? I mean, some days I feel like the only tree in a kennel," Blair quipped, snuggling as close to Jim as possible. "He's really dead?" 

"Yeah, Chief. Whoever was trying to shoot you, shot him when you bent over to tie your shoe," Jim said, allowing himself a slight smile. "Thank God for loose laces." 

"Yeah," Blair agreed, pushing those dark thoughts out of his mind as he kissed Jim's chest. "Jim, will you make love to me?" 

"Now? I don't think it's the right time, Chief. You just got out of the hospital and I know your mind has to be in a million places right now," Jim replied, not wanting to put any undo stress on his partner. "You need some time to 'find your centre' or something." 

"You're my centre, Jim, and I don't want to brood over what was or almost was because it's only going to bring me down. In fact, I don't want to think. I just want to feel. I don't mean pain, discomfort or manipulation either. I want to feel pleasure. I want to feel love. I want to feel your love," Blair said, straining upward to kiss Jim softly on the lips. "Please?" 

"You know I can't say 'no' to you," Jim muttered as he felt his excitement grow from Blair's simple kiss. He cupped the young man's face in his hands and returned a kiss full of all the passion and love he had to offer. "I love you Blair." 

"Then show me how much love me, Jim. The only thing I want to feel right now is you and me together. We can work through this other stuff tomorrow. I just want right now to be about us," Blair said as straddled Jim's lap. "Right now, let it be just about us." 

You got it, Chief," Jim said as he tangled his fingers in Blair's mane of coffee-coloured hair. "Right now, it's just us." 

* * *

Crest Hughes stumbled out of The Black Gold club and staggered to his Corvette. By his own admission, he had too much to drink, but he didn't care. He had failed on his mission and that made him mad. After reporting his failure to Edwina he went out to drown his sorrows. Tomorrow he would have one hell of a hangover, but right now he just didn't care. He was almost to his car when three dark clad figures emerged from the darkness to surround him. Ah, shit, he thought. I ain't in no mood for this. 

"Hello, Mr. Hughes," the first and tallest figure said, nodding to his cohorts who seized Crest by his arms. 

"What do you want?" Crest demanded as he tried to struggle free of his captors with no success. 

"This is your lucky day," the tall man said calmly as he produced a gun from beneath his jacket. The supressor on the end of the gun muffled the two shots that tore into Crest's stomach. "You've just won a one way ticket to Hell. When you get there, be sure and tell them Minx sent you." 

End. 


End file.
